Wizard Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes |KO = 마법사 맛 쿠키|JA = 魔導士味クッキー|ZH = 魔法師餅乾|TH = คุกกี้พ่อมด}} Wizard Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 26th, 2016, alongside his Pet, Book of Wizdom. He has the ability to turn obstacles into Ice Cream Jellies via his spells. Once he has cast enough Minor Spells, he will hop into the air with a Major Spell and start flying forward, turning all obstacles in his path into Ice Cream Jellies for a brief period of time. On January 21st, 2019, he was given a Magic Candy to match up with the general wizardry theme of the month's events, which also included Cinnamon Cookie having his initial release and Moonlight Cookie receiving a Magic Candy as well. He has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player gets to Land 6-1 in Trophy Race. Story Wizard Cookie came to possess the Witch's Candy Wand by accident (or not?). Within it, he discovered unique magical powers. His popping candy ice cream cone hat is the finishing touch to his wizard look. Frequently used spells include the festive 'Hocus-Party-Pocus' and 'Abra-Cookie-Cadabra', which brings unexpected luck and fun. The Azure Flame Staff promises dark and powerful magic to its master. But be warned, if used too often, one may be consumed by its powers and lose themselves. Holidays are coming, and it's right about time for some magic! That's why Wizard Cookie has created a brand new spell: "Happius Holidaisus!" After deciphering ancient knowledge, Wizard Cookie has become attuned to the true potential of the arcane. Can the secret of the City of Wizards finally be uncovered...? Personality Wizard Cookie is a relatively short-tempered, childish Cookie. He has a very specific idea of what magic is, and other forms of it (such as Cinnamon Cookie's trickery and Alchemist Cookie's alchemy) aggravate him greatly, though he shows respect towards Cream Puff Cookie for trying her best with a similar type of magic to his own. He is deeply engrossed in his magic and doesn't like others to disturb him while he's in the middle of anything, usually demanding to be left alone when bothered. Despite this, he is also prone to trying to be a bit of a show-off, which is acknowledged briefly by Cinnamon Cookie during the City of Wizards event when he refers to Wizard Cookie's Arcane Mage costume as maybe being "too cool." He seems to be a bit eccentric, but this may be the act of a child trying to behave more as he believes an adult should behave. In his Azure Flame Staff costume, his desire for power takes him over completely. Showing the extremes of if he was absorbed by the dark magic, he becomes even more aggressive and standoffish, while also becoming more of a braggart. Skill Casts Minor Spells that can destroy obstacles and create Ice Cream Jellies at certain intervals. After casting a number of Minor Spells, a Major Spell is triggered. Level Up for more points per Ice Cream Jelly. Magic Candy Mana fragments from Minor and Major Magic Spells add up to Wizard Cookie's Magic Energy. Double Jump then Slide to release the stored Magic Energy and immediately cast a Minor Magic Spell to create Arcane Ice Cream Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the farther the spell bounces and the more points for Arcane Ice Cream Jellies. Only 1 unit of Magic Energy can be stacked. Strategy Wizard Cookie is best used as a relay or in areas where there are a great deal of obstacles due to his ability heavily relying on them. Without obstacles, his Minor Spells will be virtually useless and his Major Spells will only serve to give him a good amount of distance. Places with many Blast Jellies as well as obstacles are extremely good for Wizard Cookie, as his Pet relies on speed to grant more points, and being under the effect of a Blast Jelly while using a Major Spell will result in a large amount of distance cleared and points. Naturally, Treasures that automatically destroy obstacles on their own such as Golden Cheese Pickaxe and Candy Dynamite should be ignored, as they will only make it harder for Wizard Cookie to generate points effectively. X-tra Hot Turbo Engine and Lollipop Skate may be useful in keeping a higher consistent speed for Book of Wizdom and to help Wizard Cookie's Major Spells cover more distance. Statistics Loading Messages New * Hocus-Party-Pocus! General * Obstacles into Jellies? That's my specialty! * Abra-Cookie-Cadabra! * Magic is not for everyone. * Don't disturb me. I need to focus. * I hope the Witch is not looking for her wand. I mean MY wand... * I need to cool off my head to use magic. * Wingardium.. Jelliosa?? * Do you like magic? Prepare to be impressed! 1vs1 Race (Retired) * Think you can beat magic? * Ready for a magical run? * Don't disturb me. I need to focus. Tired * Must... cast... spell... (retired) * A healing spell? Lobby Daily Gift * Do you want this? Tap * Can't you see I'm busy? * Can it wait? I'm working on a new spell! * Hm! I like what you're saying! * Finally, someone recognized my achievements! * Is it possible to break an ancient egg with a spell... * You can't cast a spell with a hammer! * I could turn everything around into Jellies... * I think I'm about to get a fever! Gift *Right what I need to cool my head a bit! (Given Popping Ice Cream) *This is just what I needed for my new spell! (Given Ancient Pet Egg) *I can use this! (Neutral) *So... Heavy... (Given Silver Hammer) Azure Flame Staff General * Dark powers come at a great price. * I can feel the power...! * At last! The Azure Flame Staff! * Dark magic is beautiful! 1vs1 Race (Retired) * I'll turn you into a Jelly! * I'll show you true magic! * The dark magic will allow me to triumph! Tired * What was the spell... Lobby Daily Gift * Take this. Tap * All I care about is power! * The power of the Azure Flame is mine! * I am beyond your petty compliments..! * Haha! My abilities are beyond your comprehension! * Magic knows no boundaries! * Magic can grant me uncookie strength! * My laboratory is off limits! No one else is allowed in! * Hah! I'm not afraid of Darkness! Gift *Yes! I can easily lift this heavy thing! (Given Silver Hammer) *Hm...A gift, you say? (Neutral) *I don't need any Pets around! (Given Ancient Pet Egg) Arcane Mage General * The secrets of the world shall be revealed. * The wizards of the past were truly wise... * Huh... Is my hat on straight? * Knowledge of the arcane has revealed the truth! * Are there limits to magic? Tired * Impossible... Relationship Chart * Alchemist Cookie: Hmph! Alchemy-shmalchemy! * Cream Puff Cookie: Magic is difficult, but Cream Puff has potential! * Moonlight Cookie: I hope one day she'll tell me more about the wizards... * Cinnamon Cookie: You call THAT magic...? * Blueberry Pie Cookie: It'd be interesting to discuss magical tomes together. Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 24, changed to reaching Land 6-1. * January 21, 2019 ** Magic Candy added. ** Combi bonus changed from "+200 points for each Ice Cream Jelly" to "+15000 points for each Ice Cream Jelly." ** Energy increased. ** Affection bonus changed. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +15000 points for each Ice Cream Jelly to +12500. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * One of Wizard Cookie's loading quotes, "Wingardium.. Jelliosa??" is a reference to Harry Potter. * Wizard Cookie's Holiday Wizard costume is the first costume in OvenBreak to be nothing more than a recolor of the base appearance of the Cookie. * Wizard Cookie's Holiday Wizard costume was mistakenly shown with the bonus "+1 points for all Jellies" on release. This was fixed within a few hours to the appropriate bonus, "+20 points for all Jellies." * Wizard Cookie was the only Cookie to have a costume with the same name as the owner's Magic Candy, in this case, Arcane Magic. This was noticed and adjusted so the costume's name became "Arcane Mage." * Wizard Cookie, being based on ice cream, has an upside-down ice cream waffle cone hat on. * Wizard Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Thank you!"